


Der Segen einer Gabe

by Servena



Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Gen, Hot Weather, Rain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tancred ist einfach nicht gemacht für dieses heiße Wetter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Segen einer Gabe

Im Königszimmer war es warm und stickig, doch Manfred hatte ihnen untersagt, die Fenster aufzustellen. Schließlich würden dann noch die Unterlagen für ihre Hausaufgaben durch die Gegend wehen. „Das ist doch Bullshit“, hatte Tancred laut gesagt, „da draußen geht kein Lüftchen.“ Dafür hatte er sich einen Rüffel eingefangen und die Warnung „Wenn sich hier auch nur ein Blatt rührt, gibt’s Nachsitzen, Torsson!“

Also saßen alle Sonderbegabten jetzt stumm und schwitzend über ihre Hausaufgaben gebeugt.

„Ich hätt’s drauf ankommen lassen sollen“, murmelte der Wettermacher und strich mit seinem Bleistift in seinem Mathebuch herum. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das ergibt irgendwie keinen Sinn.“

Lysander beugte sich mit ihm über das Buch. „Tut es doch, wenn du das in die Formel einsetzt und dann…“

„Ach so.“ Tancreds Miene hellte sich auf und er begann, die Rechnung in sein Heft einzutragen. „Ich kann bei der Hitze einfach nicht denken.“

„Ruhe dahinten!“, fuhr Manfred sie an. „Ihr stört die anderen.“

Die beiden nickten folgsam und beugten sich noch tiefer über ihre Bücher. Keiner von ihnen sah dem Oberschüler in die Augen. Ein solcher Blick hatte schon manch einen hypnotisiert, ohne dass es dieser überhaupt bemerkte.

„Nachsitzen wär’s aber nicht wert gewesen“, wisperte Lysander, ohne von seinem Geschichtsbuch aufzusehen, in dem er sich mit einem gelben Marker die wichtigen Daten anstrich. „Oder willst du bei dem Wetter in der Akademie hocken?“

„Ich werd wohl zu Hause hocken und mir die Geschichtsdaten für Montag einprügeln, das ist nicht viel besser. Aber noch so eine schlechte Note und es gibt Ärger.“ Tancred seufzte und ging noch einmal seine Rechnungen durch.

„Wir könnten zusammen lernen“, schlug der Dunkelhaarige vor. Sorgfältig trug er einige Jahreszahlen in seine Zeitleiste ein und markierte die dazugehörigen Ereignisse mit unterschiedlichen Farben. Bewundernd sah Tancred ihm dabei zu. „Das könnte hilfreich sein“, meinte er dann und dachte dabei mit Grausen an seine eigene Zettelwirtschaft.

„Und hinterher könnten wir Eis essen gehen, als Belohnung sozusagen“, fuhr Lysander fort.

„Klingt noch viel besser.“ Er tastete nach seinem Tintenkiller, als er endlich den Fehler in einer seiner Rechnungen entdeckte, und fand ihn nicht dort vor, wo er ihn abgelegt hatte. Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf und begann unter Büchern und Heften nachzusehen. Schließlich warf er einen Blick unter den Tisch.

Als er mit dem Tintenkiller in der Hand wieder unter dem Tisch auftauchte, begegnete er Zeldas Blick. Sie sah ihn über die Kante ihres Englischbuches hinweg an und obwohl er ihren Mund nicht sehen konnte, war er sich sicher, dass sie lächelte.

Er war kurz davor, einen kleinen Regenschauer auf ihre Bücher herab gehen zu lassen, als Lysander ihn leicht anstieß. „Lass doch, ist nicht mehr lange“, flüsterte er.

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Nur ein paar Tropfen?“

„Denk ans Wochenende.“

Tancred seufzte und widmete sich wieder der Mathematik. Warum musste Sander auch immer so verdammt vernünftig sein – und so verdammt Recht haben? Dann jedoch kam ihm eine Idee und er grinste, während er die nächste Formel in sein Heft kritzelte.

Das entging seinem besten Freund nicht. „Was?“

Doch der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Später“, sagte er nur.

Die Zeit verging quälend langsam, als würde man einen Kaugummi in die Länge ziehen. Und genauso klebrig kam es den meisten auch vor. Als Manfred endlich aufstand und erklärte: „8 Uhr, ihr könnt gehen“, ließ Tancred sofort seinen Stift fallen und raffte seine Bücher zusammen.

Sie traten hinaus auf den Gang, und sobald Manfred weit genug entfernt war, riss Tancred ein Fenster auf. „Luft“, japste er.

„Nun stell dich nicht so an“, sagte Lysander, der ihm gefolgt war, und grinste.

„Du hast gut reden“, sagte der Blonde und sah anklagend auf dessen dunkle Haut. „Du hältst solche Temperaturen ja locker aus.“ Er lehnte sich zum Fenster hinaus, doch von draußen kam nur ein lauwarmes Lüftchen. „Ich brauch nur 10 Minuten in der Sonne stehen und schon bin ich verbrannt.“

„Gute Sonnenmilch soll helfen“, sagte Lysander und lächelte nachsichtig über Tancreds Gemurre. Er stützte sich neben ihm auf der Fensterbank auf. „Hilft das?“

„Nicht wirklich, ist immer noch zu warm draußen. Aber ich hab eine bessere Idee.“ Unvermittelt warf er sich seine Tasche mit den Büchern über die Schulter und packte seinen Freund am Handgelenk. „Komm mal mit!“

„Wieso, was hast du denn vor?!“, rief Lysander, als er den Gang entlang und dann die Treppen hinunter gezogen wurde. Dafür, dass er ständig über die Hitze jammerte, hatte er aber noch ganz schön Energie, dachte er bei sich.

„Siehst du gleich.“ Sie traten hinaus auf den Hof hinter der Schule. Warme Luft schlug ihnen entgegen und die Sonne knallte auf sie hinunter. Nur die alte Zeder mit ihrem ausladenden Blätterdach bot Schatten, aber die steuerte Tancred nicht an.

„Tanc, du gehst doch nicht zur Ruine?!“, fragte Lysander. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht aus dem Griff des anderen herausgewunden. Dieser wandte sich jetzt ihm zu und sah ihn an, als hätte der einen Sonnenstich. „Quatsch. Ich brauch nur ein bisschen Deckung, dass man uns vom Hauptgebäude nicht sieht. Hab keinen Bock, dass sie uns jetzt noch das Wochenende versauen.“

Und Lysander ließ sich mitziehen. Sie gingen seitlich in gehörigem Sicherheitsabstand an der alten Ruine vorbei, in der es nachts spuken sollte (und sie selbst hatten dort schon die ein oder andere unheimliche Erfahrung gemacht), bis Tancred schließlich stehen blieb. „Hier wird’s gehen.“

„Was denn?“, fragte Lysander etwas ungeduldig. Die Abendsonne brannte auf sie hinunter. „Wenn du dir einen Sonnenbrand holen willst, das dürfte nicht lange dauern.“

„Ich dachte da eher an ein bisschen Abkühlung, nur für uns.“ Er ließ Lysanders Handgelenk los und trat einige Schritte zurück.

Bei dem fiel der Groschen bereits, bevor Tancred anfing sich zu drehen und der grüne Umhang um ihn herumwirbelte. Wind kam auf und wehte trockene Blätter und Gräser umher. Dann erschien am klaren Himmel über ihnen wie aus dem Nichts eine kleine dunkle Wolke, die rasch größer wurde. „Tanc, du Verrückter!“, rief Lysander breit grinsend, als die ersten Tropfen auf sie hinunterfielen. Und bei diesen sollte es nicht bleiben. Ein Regenschauer ging auf sie nieder, durchtränkte ihre Kleidung und ihre Haare. Der trockene Boden unter ihnen sog das Wasser begierig auf.

Als ihm die Wolke groß genug war, blieb Tancred stehen. Das blonde Haar klebte ihm im Gesicht und er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Na, wie ist das?!“

„Fantastisch!“, rief Lysander und streckte sein Gesicht dem erfrischenden Nass entgegen. Gemeinsam tanzten sie durch den Regenschauer, sie tobten und lachten. Neben ihnen verbrannte die Sonne weiterhin den gelblichen Rasen, aber unter der Wolke war es schattig und kühl. Sie genossen einfach das Gefühl des Regens auf ihrer Haut.

Schließlich ließen sie sich in das nasse Gras sinken, erschöpft und keuchend, aber immer noch lachend. Langsam ließ der Regen nach. Lysander rollte sich auf die Seite und stieß Tancred an. „Das war deine beste Idee seit Jahren.“

Dieser stützte seinen Kopf in eine Hand und meinte nur leichthin: „Na zu irgendwas muss dieser Sonderbegabtenstatus ja gut sein.“


End file.
